On Friendship
}} Lou learns who is most important in Belkar's life. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Camel Drover Elder ▶ * Buggy Lou * Three Bug Slavers Transcript Belkar is carried in a net. Belkar: I swear I am going to rip off your stupid bug head and piss down your neck hole! Bug: We got another one, Hive Leader. Buggy Lou: Tie him to the riding-beetle and let's— Buggy Lou: Wait a minute—Belkar? Belkar Bitterleaf is that you? Belkar: Who the hells knows my na—wait is that Buggy Lou?? Buggy Lou: Yeah! Buggy Lou: Guy, remember I told you about that stint I did buying slaves over on the Northern Continent? Buggy Lou: This guy was pals with one of my best suppliers. We used to get drunk together. Buggy Lou: Heh, those were the days. What are you doing all the way out here? Belkar: It's a long story...but I'd take it as a personal favor if we could all sort of wave our weapons around while we talked. Buggy Lou: No problem. So, you still talk to your pal! Belkar: No, he got tagged by the City Guard a few years back. Buggy Lou: Man. So he's doing hard time? Belkar: The hardest. He's dead. Belkar: How about you, though? Hive Leader, eh? Buggy Lou: Ha, yeah. It's a small hive, but I've got sixteen mates and all the fermented nectar I can swill. Belkar: Nice! Buggy Lou: So, listen, you're not going to need to stop us from refreshing our inventory here, are you? Belkar: Nah, what do I care? Help yourself. Belkar: Just take what you need and vamoose, though. The adventurers I'm with will mess you up if they catch you. Buggy Lou: Yeah, I'm thinking we'll cut our losses and get out of here with what we've got. Good to see you, Bitterleaf. Belkar: You too, Lou. Say hello to the missuses for me. A bug slaver holds Mr. Scruffy by the scruff. Buggy Lou: At least we caught ourselves a nice little snack for later, didn't we? Mr. Scruffy: Meow? Buggy Lou (off-panel): We still have any of that honey marinade sauce back at the nest? Bug (off-panel): I think so, Hive Leader. Elan: You know, maybe Belkar HAS turned over a new leaf. Haley: He does seem very...entusiastic[sic] about helping these people. Belkar: Non need to go back to the nest, Lou. Belkar stands near Buggy Lou's neck, "psssssssssss!" Belkar: I got your marinade RIGHT HERE! Buggy Lou: *gurkle* Camel Drover Elder looks shocked, three more dead bugs lie around. Trivia * Buggy Lou could be the "friend of a friend" that Belkar, during #171, The Prisoner Dilemma, suggested as a buyer for an enslaved Samantha. This is the only appearance of Buggy Lou. * Buggy Lou is a play on the word "Bugalú" a genre of Latin music and dance. * This is the first appearance of the Camel Drover Elder. External Links * 685}} View the comic * 127970}} View the discussion thread Category:To Girard's Gate